thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150108173612/@comment-24481972-20150111063620
That night, I review our training as I doze off to sleep, remembering how well everyone was. They were better than I expected, I'll give them that. But they'll have to work a lot more if they want to take on a majority-level threat. We all chose weapons; I with my dual katanas, Crash with a variety of firearms, Jess using throwing knives while Anthony and Paige simply relied on their fighting skills. I displayed the suits we're going to be wearing during the attack. A customized hoodie plated with a light, slightly bulletproof metal, built in intercom devices, platings on the legs as well, yet not as tough as the plating around the torso. "I made them just in case I ever had to play superhero," I told them. Luckily, several extras were made. It was explained that we had to get a good amount of sleep if we're going to stop a mutant attack. I quietly lay on the couch, awaiting for tomorrow's daylight to come. >>>____________>>>_____________>>> The next morning, I explain the ground plan. "The attack starts at 3:00. There will be a NCO meeting occupying the entire building for an imprortant meeting. We'll start patroling at 2:30. Our suits will be carried in backpacks. At 2:58, we'll begin to change in abandoned alleyways and on top of rooftops. They're planning to attack first then set off the bomb. We're still unsure how they're going to get in. Perhaps through the front door or a fire exit, we don't know. That's why there will be eyes on the roof, meaning Jess and I, on the buildings on either side of the State Building. Anthony and Paige, you're going to be on an alleyway on either side of the building while Crash is across the street. Expect anything and everything." And now here we are. Same day, 2:59 pm. My suit's already on so I start testing the intercom. Everyone responds with a 'roger'. The mission is a-go. I see a group of NCO agents coming to the entrance. That's weird. All of them were supposed to be here already. That's when I count them. Seven. "I found 'em, guys. Main entrance. They're dressed as NCO soldiers. It's go t--" My words are lost, drowned out, as all hell breaks loose. They didn't even waste time getting into the building. Almost the whole street's on fire, glass is shattered. It's time to take action. I see Jess glide down by controlling the wind. Placing my hand on the edge of the building, I create a slide-like structure made of ice that leads into the bottom story window. My feet easily slide on the slippery substance, making it a smooth ride before crashing into the glass. Crash is already in there and shooting up, increasing the sound and the speed of the bullets with his power. NCO are pouring down the stairs almost shooting anything and everything. I only see three at the time. I look around to see the elevator close and on going 51st floor, right in the middle. I wonder why... I take the one beside it, going on the same floor. It takes it's time, but when I got out it was immediate warfare. One guy throws an entire copying machine at me while another sends sharp, shooting pain through my chest without even touching me but just by staring at the spot. I'm cornored while the other two getaway. The guy with, what I guess is, Super Strength is about to stab me with a sharp piece of wood he tore out of the wall. Then he comes. Just in the nick of time. Dual batons, red cloak, beats them both with his weapons to the point where they can no longer stay conscious.